theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
August 11, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the The Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Loving77 has joined the chat. 7:00 Loving77 Hey pweeb 7:01 Flower1470 Sup Peep WHERE IS SILLY 7:25 Loving77 - CRY - SILLY WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?! 7:54 Flower1470 *sob* 7:57 Loving77 SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Dragonian King has joined the chat. 8:00 Dragonian King Hi guys 8:01 Loving77 YYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY SILLY YAY Did you see Whale in a tutu? 8:02 Flower1470 YAY SILLY IS HERE HI SILLY 8:03 Dragonian King lol no I didn't Ugh my computer is lagging SO bad lagalgagagaga 8:05 Flower1470 Peep, if you link me the .gif you want me to make your avvie out of........ lol 8:06 Loving77 http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Loving77 album/Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal gifs/tumblr_m91oeiVICq1qgv58bo1_500_zps06698801.gif 8:06 Flower1470 I summon...... GAGAGA LAG! 8:06 Loving77 LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL 8:06 Flower1470 Tyvm Peep 8:06 Loving77 nice 8:06 Flower1470 I had to That's the first thing I thought of when I read it XD 8:06 Loving77 lol File:SCN 0002.jpg 8:07 Flower1470 Well, Peep This gif is WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY oversized 8:07 Dragonian King PEEP WHERES TUTU WHALE ooo 8:07 Flower1470 She just linked it 8:07 Dragonian King I SEES 8:08 Flower1470 LOL 8:08 Dragonian King ME LIKES QUITE MUCH 8:08 Loving77 LOL 8:08 Dragonian King Faceless Metrix is creepy lol 8:08 Flower1470 I'm currently coloring it, and when i'm done I'll upload that. 8:08 Loving77 You should see the other half 8:09 Flower1470 Tutu_Whale will look much better once it's colored :P Peep this gif is going to be a pain but ill try my best 8:10 Loving77 Sillllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyy 8:11 Dragonian King Wuuuuuuuuut 8:11 Loving77 Do you want to see other people I drew? 8:13 Flower1470 How about this one?: http://imagehost3.online-image-editor.com/images/1221150FTwY24nV/1221237GWtPcKNn.gif 8:13 Loving77 YAY 8:13 Flower1470 okay hold on 8:13 Dragonian King okie 8:13 Loving77 #tronisawesome 8:14 Flower1470 Peep, it's in your Zexal .gif album on Photobucket 8:14 Loving77 YAY 8:15 Flower1470 You're welcome. 8:16 Dragonian King http://www.toontask.com/index.php?/topic/139718-trash-or-treasure/ I makeded 8:18 Loving77 I uploaded da pictures. 8:31 Flower1470 silly, can you do a favor for us? 8:31 Dragonian King What kind? 8:33 Flower1470 You just need to look up something 8:33 Loving77 Only you can do this silly. :P 8:33 Dragonian King Oookay 8:34 Flower1470 On The Yu-Gi-Oh Wiki's Reginald Kastle page (http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Reginald_Kastle) There's an infobox 8:35 Dragonian King And? 8:35 Flower1470 After "Names", there's the section "Personal" 8:35 Dragonian King I see it 8:35 Flower1470 In there, there's a collapsible section "Relatives" Click on "show" 8:35 Dragonian King I did I'm not that stupid lol 8:36 Flower1470 i never said you were :P Anyway There's his parents and his sister Click on his father's page DONT TELL US ANY INFO ON THE PAGE!!! 8:36 Loving77 YES DONT 8:36 Flower1470 THATS A MAJOR SPOILER 8:36 Loving77 YOU 8:36 Dragonian King lol 8:36 Loving77 OR ELSE 8:36 Dragonian King Oh wow he turns into a pie at the end of the next episode COOL 8:37 Loving77 lol 8:37 Dragonian King jk 8:37 Flower1470 I accidentally clicked on it and saw the picture and I almost passed out ANYWAY I was wondering if you could tell us what episode he's introduced in? The episode number is all we need 8:37 Dragonian King Episode 114: "Duelists of Sorrow - The Gimmick Puppets' Rumble of Darkness!!" 8:38 Loving77 YES YES YES 8:38 Flower1470 UUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH 8:38 Loving77 yay ya YES 8:38 Flower1470 "The Gimmick Puppets" 8:38 Loving77 IV!!!\ 8:38 Flower1470 that's not good EEEEEEEEEEEEEE 8:38 Loving77 hehehe 8:38 Dragonian King http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Tetsumi_Stone I can tell where Ash the Fatty got his lokos looks* 8:38 Flower1470 Thank you so much Silly 8:38 Dragonian King yw 8:38 Flower1470 LOL But wait 8:38 Loving77 That means shark goes into some "stuff" 8:39 Flower1470 If IV is involved....... 8:39 Loving77 With IV 0_o OH MY GOSH EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 8:39 Dragonian King wut 8:39 Flower1470 Did Byron have something to do with Shark's parents?? 8:39 Loving77 No 8:39 Flower1470 think about it Shark isnt the type just to open up 8:39 Loving77 Only Yuma's dad @_@ 8:40 Flower1470 Shark wouldn't say stuff about his parents if IV was curious UNLESS HE HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT 8:40 Loving77 :::::::::::OOOOOOOOOOOOOO 8:41 Flower1470 you know what i'm saying? 8:41 Loving77 Yes yes I do I CANT WAIT 8:41 Dragonian King Why does Metrix have so many names D: 8:41 Flower1470 Unless the whole thing is unrelated to IV lol 8:41 Loving77 eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee IV IV IV IV yay 8:42 Flower1470 http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/nextgirlfriend_zps9e63f910.png XD 8:42 Loving77 LOL File:SCN 0006.jpg <--- IV 8:43 Flower1470 But it would make sense if all of them are related somehow all of their parents 8:43 Dragonian King File:SCN 0009.png EWW ITS FLIP. AND HE'S NOT A SCIENTIST. PEEP WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU DRAW HIM 8:43 Flower1470 And that would explain some more of Shark's anger toward the Arclight family, if Byron did something to Mr. Kastle. 8:44 Loving77 Because I wanted to. 8:45 Dragonian King Ew. 8:45 Flower1470 So, we explained the mystery behind Shark's parents and why the cuts to dub are made 8:45 Dragonian King Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. 8:45 Flower1470 We're on a roll this week 8:45 Dragonian King Ew. 8:45 Loving77 Whoop 8:46 Dragonian King UGLY HAIR MAN'S DAD IS THE BROTHER OF WHALE'S DAD WHICH MAKES #SHARKBAITSHIPPING EVEN GROSSER 8:46 Loving77 Silly they cut shark out of an episode. oooooooooooooo 8:46 Flower1470 Actually, Silly In some countries, dating a family member is legal. 8:47 Loving77 o_0 8:47 Dragonian King Whatever It's still gross lol 8:47 Flower1470 that's another thing that might be cut out of the dub And that explains why some people ship SharkxRio 8:48 Loving77 Ew 8:48 Flower1470 IVxIII KitexHart ByronxV 8:49 Loving77 %_% 8:49 Flower1470 I could go on forever. 8:49 Dragonian King *passes out* 8:49 Flower1470 some countries allow cousins to marry one another 8:49 Loving77 eweweweww 8:49 Flower1470 Yeah that's like Gabriel and I getting married Gross doesn't even begin to explain. 8:50 Loving77 - barfs - silly did you see all of my drawings? 8:52 Dragonian King no lemme look bye guys http://www.toontask.com/index.php?/blog/1786/entry-15971-whale-vs-shark/ loool 8:55 Flower1470 It says I can't view it. 8:55 Dragonian King :S 8:55 Loving77 I won't let me see it 8:55 Dragonian King oops It's a draft 8:55 Loving77 ooo 8:55 Flower1470 That explains it and I still have 5 minutes :P 8:55 Dragonian King http://www.toontask.com/index.php?/blog/1786/entry-15971-whale-vs-shark/ 8:55 Loving77 Do you like meh drawings? 8:55 Dragonian King yae yea* They're good :D 8:56 Loving77 And still can't see it 8:56 Dragonian King :S http://www.toontask.com/index.php?/blog/blog-1786/cat-0-uncategorized Can you see it from here? 8:57 Loving77 Nope I'm logged in 8:58 Dragonian King Weird 8:58 Loving77 :/ 8:58 Flower1470 you're still under moderation that might be it 8:58 Loving77 That's not cool 8:59 Dragonian King ooo How do I get ouuuuuut I wanna be a free bird 8:59 Loving77 I gtg bye! 8:59 Dragonian King bye 8:59 Flower1470 i gtg ttyl Loving77 has left the chat. Category:Chat logs Category:August 2013